Belt conveyor systems, such as those used in airports to handle baggage or parcels and in industrial facilities to move products, typically include a “junction” for distributing or sorting the articles being transported from one conveyor to another. The distributing and/or sorting may be accomplished using diverters that have arms that are pivotably mounted at the side or adjacent to the conveyor to move articles to branch conveyors. Alternatively, the system may use a moveable conveyor for distributing or diverting the articles being transported onto stationary conveyors.
Conventional distributing conveyors are mechanically complex with many components that are subject to wear and tear. In addition, to increase the throughput of the articles, it is desirable to have the belt conveyor system operate at high speeds. However, the faster the conveyors are operated, the greater the equipment vibrates, further increasing the wear and tear, and also producing higher noise levels during operation. Moreover, belt conveyor systems typically require tension adjustments and belt replacement over time. In order to adjust and replace the belts, the belt conveyor system has to be disassembled, and if complex, this results in a long system shutdown period for such maintenance and service.
Accordingly, there is a need for belt conveyor systems with units that have fewer components, are capable of operating at high speeds relatively quietly, while allowing for ease of maintenance; in particular, the replacement of the belt.